


Football Gangbang

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Series: Stargirl: Fluff and Smut Series [2]
Category: DCU, Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Athletes, Bukkake, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Femdom, Football, Gangbang, Group Sex, High School, Humiliation, Impact Play, Lapdance, Locker Room, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Penises, Piss, Piss Play, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Power Play, Public Sex, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: A series of smuts between Artemis Crock and the BVHS Football Team.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & BVHS Football Team, Artemis Crock & Yolanda Montez & Courtney Whitmore
Series: Stargirl: Fluff and Smut Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Beginnings Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Acethegreat for coming up with this idea and premise, as well as for spending time to discuss about it.  
> DC's Stargirl Smuts Polls:  
> What kinks would you like to see most in the next The Sexy Stories of Starcat chapter?  
> Link: https://strawpoll.com/qz3a32ud5
> 
> What Stargirl pairings you would like to see the most?  
> Link: https://strawpoll.com/z8hzkzu5o

Artemis was fed up with all the weird looks the guys on the team were giving her. It has been a while since she joined the school’s football team and was building her way towards being the star player. Artemis was also very aware that her so-called teammates never treated her as equal, always talking behind her back, saying things about her being a girl and all that. It has been a couple of months now and Artemis was tired of hearing all that rubbish talk about her. It was already bad enough that she doesn’t have many friends to hang around with.

There was no need to mention the ass groping she has been facing as well. It wasn’t like she hated it or anything, but Artemis had preferred it to be on her terms. If does boys are going to get sexual with her, it would be on her terms not theirs. There was a couple of times that she beat up those meatheads herself due to her getting on her nerves, of course landing her in detention. Her parents never apprehended her for any of those things, she was defending herself anyway. But Artemis has enough, she wanted this to stop, and for the guys to view her as a teammate, and as an equal, or perhaps even more than an equal. And that is when she came up with a plan which would turn out to be better than she ever thought it would.

Artemis took a deep breathed as she stood outside the boy’s locker room after football practice. “Okay Artemis, don’t freak out, don’t act scared, you’re Crock,” Artemis thought to herself as she opened the doors and went in. The boys in the locker room stopped what they were doing as they saw Artemis walked into the room casually, as if she intended to walk inside here. The room immediately went silent as she walked into it. Usually, the boys would be messing around and being as noisy as usual. Most of the boys in there was either half-naked or completely naked. Artemis could see that some boys even covered up their private bits as she walked in. Even though they were covering it, Artemis could very well tell that they were hiding their penis.

“What? Why are you all looking at me like that?” asked Artemis, pretending to me casual with what she was doing.

“Uhm… this is our locker room, for the-” a younger boy said. Artemis turned her head towards the boy, James. “One of the more decent one out of the batch.

“Yeah? Well, I’m part of the team,” Artemis said casually. “No big deal.”

“Yes there-” another boy interrupted

“Can it, William,” Artemis said gruffly as she plopped down on a bench and placed her bag on it. “You don’t want another beating from me. Gee… I’m sweaty.”

Artemis seemingly casually took of her shirt, and pants, leaving herself in her panties and bra. The boys couldn’t help but stare at the almost naked girl in the boy locker room. Artemis smirked as her back faces to boys. She was pretty sure that almost half of them has boners by now.

Artemis’s hand stopped for a moment before she unclasped her bra, taking a deep breath. “There is no turning back,” Artemis muttered to herself.

Artemis could hear soft murmurs as she unclasped her bra and placed it aside. Her firm and perky breast revealed and so vulnerable. Any boy could possibly molest Artemis at this point. But then again, Artemis has nothing to worry about, she was an avid fighter herself, trained by her parents. She could probably take on the entire room herself.

“Gee, can you guys be quicker? It’s hot here,” Artemis said loudly, making sure the boys in the stall are aware of her existence. Artemis almost let out a chuckle as she heard one of the guys drop something, presumably from the surprise.

“Rob, was that-”

“Yes, it’s your teammate, Artemis Crock,” Artemis answered smilingly.

“What the-”

“Just be quick would ya,” Artemis interrupted as she sat on the bench carefreely. “God, this is feeling better than I previously thought,” Artemis thought to herself as she sat on the bench relaxingly. “I could get used to this… not as bad as I thought it would be.”

“Umm… Artemis?” Artemis heard one of the guys call her. Smirking, she turns around confidently, giving the boys a clear view of her top. “What is it?” Artemis asked casually, as if what she was doing was totally normal.

Artemis tried her best not to smile or laugh as she watches most of the boy flinch from the surprise of her turning around topless. Artemis could now see that some of the boys were getting a hard-on, poking through their boxers or towels. “What is it Keeves?”

“Umm… don’t you think you should head to the girl locker room?” asked Keeves awkwardly.

“Is there a problem with me being here?” Artemis asked in a dangerously sweet tone as she stood up and walked towards the blond guy, who was just wearing a pair of boxers. “I prefer to have some company…”

“Yeah… yeah, no problem,” Keeves backed away as Artemis walked towards him.

“Damn… what is with you pussying out in front of this girl?” a brown-haired guy, who was in his boxers said.

“John… don’t,” Keeves warned. “You don’t want to…”

“What, just because she is a girl I don’t have to- Ooof! Ouch…” John got interrupted as he felt a fist to his chest, sending him hitting against the lockers behind him.

“Told you so…” Keeves muttered as Artemis planted her feet on the guys chest.

“You dare…” John growled.

“Don’t even think about it, John, you wouldn’t-” Keeves warned but was interrupted as John made his move and attempted to attack Artemis. Artemis managed to dodge John easily and sent him crashing back against the lockers.

“Well, at least someone is smart,” Artemis chuckled, looking at the blond-haired guy. “Anyone else?” asked Artemis. Artemis knew that most of the guys wouldn’t mess with her after what went down between them a few weeks ago. It was a clear message that she wasn’t to be messed around with.

Artemis then nodded before walking back to her spot, sitting down. But this time, instead of facing the other way, she was facing the boys, revealing her breast and nipples openly in front of the other guys. Artemis could still see that some of the guys are still weirded out by her.

“What are you guys covering up for?” Artemis asked pretending to be calm with all this. “Ashamed of your dicks?” Artemis asked as she let out a sarcastic laughter.

Artemis eyes trailed around the room, then she saw someone taking a phone out, no doubt about to snap photos of her topless. Artemis chuckled; this was what she expected them to do.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…,” Artemis said. “You know that I can tell whatever story I want when I get out of here right?” asked Artemis. “It wouldn’t matter what you guys say, because your boys, and I’m the girl.”

“Where is this going?” Travis asked, a certain hostility in her voice.

“What do you mean?” Artemis asked, pretending to be confused.

“You come in here and take off your top… what are you even trying to prove?” asked Travis. Artemis and Travis were never quite on good terms from the very beginning. Things only got worse from then on

“What? I’m a part of this team, what is the problem sharing the same locker room? Is it because I’m a girl?” asked Artemis purposely. Artemis said as she stood up and walked over towards Travis.

“Ye- You know what? I’m fine with it alright? I’m fine with it. Look I don’t want anymore trouble. Do what you want,” Travis said, giving up.

Before Artemis could say anything, she felt a shadow cast over her. Artemis immediately dodged the big sized guy who attempted to grab her.

“Rob… don’t,” Travis said warningly.

Artemis swiftly got on the ground and kicked his leg, making him fall to the ground. Those guys that were new to the team looked at each other in surprise. Meanwhile, the guys in the stalls heard enough commotion to come out from there to see what happened.

“Alright enough,” Travis said loudly. “For those who don’t know yet. This is Artemis Crock. The only girl, on our team,” Travis said, emphasizing the word ‘girl’. “And trust me, even she is a girl, you wouldn’t want to mess with her. So, stop trying to attack her or anything unless you’re really sure… You know what? Just don’t mess with her or you will probably embarrass yourself.”

“Thank you for the introduction, Travis,” Artemis said sarcastically. “Seems like I got your guys attention huh. Artemis began as she saw the guys coming out of the stall, looking at her surprisingly. “Look, I noticed you guys have been talking about me a lot. Saying stuff that I probably won’t like. Doing stuff just to annoy me, like groping my ass or chest perhaps,” Artemis said. “I’m your teammate, just as you’re mines, so at least treat me with some respect would ya? I know I'm a girl. And that is never going to change. And you guys, being the typical teenage boys you are, will always feel the urge to feel me up, or jerk off to me like the person who is doing it back there right now,” Artemis said loudly as she gestured towards the guy, she spotted stroking his own cock behind the towels.

“Yeah, I can see that!” Artemis didn’t really mind anyone jerking off to her, it was a good sign. But Artemis wanted the boy’s full attention. “Anyway, you guys better get your teenage urges under control. And If you guys really can't control how yourself and want to feel me up that badly. Let me give you a piece of advice. Don't just take advantage and grope me, at least ask me, and perhaps I might give you a little more,” Artemis said. Once those words left her mouth, the locker room was filled with murmurs and stifled laughs.

“You’re joking right?” Travis chuckled as he let out a sarcastic chuckled. “You? Let us feel you? And more?” Travis said. “You might as well let us fuck you.”

“I probably would if you ask nice,” Artemis answered straightforwardly.

Artemis could feel the atmosphere of the room beginning to change as the boys begin to murmur among themselves, giving Artemis looks.

“Haha… that was a good joke,” John let out a laughter, along with some of the guys in the room.

“What? I’m not joking,” Artemis said. “I’m deadly serious.”

“Mmppff… and why would we do that? Fuck you?” asked John as he laughed.

“Because you are boys, you always yearn for this type of stuff… and that is totally normal…” Artemis said carefully. “But face it, some of you here aren’t going to get hooked up in high school or maybe even never. But I can give you that chance… but on a few conditions.”

“Hmph… of course there are conditions,” Rob muttered.

“First and foremost, no photos without my approval,” Artemis said firmly. “Second, if you guys are going to get sexual and intimate with me, with would be on my terms only. You all will do as I say. Some advice for you, if I’m happy, you will be happy to, so a simple advice, keep me happy. Third, don’t you dare tell anyone about this without my approval. And if you did, well, you… most of you seen what I can do. And I am expecting to be treated with more respect.”

“Yeah, and what is stopping us from letting you become like Yolanda Montez?” asked Ken, the guy standing beside Travis. Travis raised a hand to interrupt but stopped mid-way.

“Well, I thought by now you realize that how all your methods of annoying me hasn’t really worked?” asked Artemis, looking at the guy who just spoke to her. “You called me names, in front of me, behind my back. You tried to make my life miserable. You tried to push me down. The fact that I dare to stand here right now makes it quite clear that I’m not like Yolanda Montez. Even if you try to spill the beans, leak my photos, who would the school, my family, my… friends believe? I think we all know the clear answer,” Artemis said confidently. “So, your choice. You can man up and try to impress me. Or you can pussy out and go on with your miserable lives as if nothing happened in here. Whoever wants to leave, you may leave, but if you rat us out or whatsoever, I will wriggle my way out like I always do, and I will personally make you pay,” Artemis warned, glaring at a particular group of boys. “And remember, there is a reason Cindy Burman doesn’t mess with me, and you will do well to remember it.”

“Ah fuck this shit… I’m out of here,” John mumbles as he wore his clothes and prepared to walk out along with some of the other guys. Soon, a number of the guys left, most of them were the ones that really disliked Artemis, but there were still a handful of boys left in the locker room.

“I assume the rest of you stayed because you accept my generous offer,” Artemis said as she eyed the room. “So… anyone?” asked Artemis, her tone more welcome now. “I’m feeling generous today.” Everyone was standing in their place, staring at her blankly, Artemis could see some of their erected dick, clearly aroused by her, pitching a tent in their boxers. “Come on, don’t tell me you all are pussies? Or you know that you can’t impress me with those small dicks of yours? Come on… not even one person willing to step forward? I won’t bite,” Artemis scoffed. “Wow… really? A girl is letting you touch her, and you won’t make a move?” asked Artemis.

Travis looks around for a while before smirking to himself. If no one is going to do Artemis, he is, and perhaps he can put the girl in place. Travis then talked out from his group while his friends just stared at him.

“Oh, finally, a volunteer?” Artemis asked sarcastically. “Hmm… Travis huh, come on boys, clap your hands for Travis, the one who has the boys to step up first,” Artemis said loudly. “To be honest, I thought he would be the first one to leave.”

“Huh… very funny,” Travis murmured. “So… what do you want me to do? Fuck your face? Fuck your cunt? Or your ass?” asked Travis casually.

“Well… boys. Pay attention to this,” Artemis said loudly before she swept Travis off balance, letting him fall to the ground before planting a foot on him, ignoring his groans. “You guys wanna fuck me? You gotta please me first, understood?” asked Artemis.

“Yes,” Artemis could hear some murmurs.

“I can’t hear you,” Artemis said.

“Yes,”

“So, what do you want me to do?” asked Travis, groaning from the pain of hitting the ground.

“Oh you? You’re so going to pay for all those things you had done to me,” Artemis chuckled as she slipped her panties down her leg and held it in her hand. “You’re going to lick me clean first,” Artemis said.

“What?”

“Didn’t I make myself clear? You’re going to lick me clean first!” Artemis said, a little louder this time.

“Alright… Alright, no need to get walked up,” Travis said as he got up.

Artemis laid down on the bench next to her, laying down before spreading her legs, exposing her shaved pussy. Artemis smiled as she heard the boys murmur along the lines of how her pussy looks. “Travis,” Artemis called in a singsong tone. “Come and lick all this sweat off me.”

“With my tongue?” Travis asked surprised.

“Duh,” Artemis answered.

“But…”

“Oh, don’t tell me you can’t handle a bit of sweat now,” Artemis teased.

Not wanting to back down, Travis got close to Artemis’s naked body and looked at it, silently admiring her body.

“What are you waiting for Travis? An invitation? I have given that to you already,” Artemis said teasingly.

“Don’t be so pushy alright? Where you want me to lick you?” groaned Travis as he knelt there, not knowing what to do.

“Oh, you dumbass,” Artemis muttered. “Lick my foot, my stomach, anywhere, just stay clear of my pussy and ass.”

“What your foot? No- Mmmm!” Travis got taken by surprise when Artemis caught him and stuffed her panties into his mouth. “Someone take care of this dumbass and makes sure he stays in place and don’t leave. She got up a little and looked around the room as two guys moved to secure Travis. She saw the younger boy who first spoke to her when she entered the locker room. “You, James is it?”

“Yeah,” The boy answered.

“Come here,” Artemis said. “The rest of you, feel free to jerk off. But before you guys go off and shoot your load prematurely, you guys should remember to save the cum for me. Don’t go and start shooting your load anywhere,” Artemis said. “And make sure the door is locked,” Artemis added as James walked over to her.

“So, you’re new right?” asked Artemis kindly.

“Yes,” James answered.

“Did it with a girl before?” asked Artemis curiously. “Probably not,” Artemis thought to herself.

“Yes,” James said, surprising Artemis.

“Oh well, let’s see how good of a pussy eater you are,” Artemis challenged James teasingly. “Oh, and Keeves, keep that panties in Travis mouth, he deserves it,” Artemis reminded as James moved in between Artemis’s legs.

“This is going to go so well,” Artemis thought to herself as she saw the boys surrounding her jerking off as James tongue touched her pussy.


	2. Beginnings Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Acethegreat for the ideas and for working on this with me.

James parted Artemis’s pussy lips as his tongue touched her pussy, already aroused and ready to go. James flicked his tongue against her pussy before delving the tongue in, parting her lips, revealing her fleshy pink insides to him.

“Mm~ Fuck this guy is good,” Artemis thought as James lapped at her pussy as he ate her out. Artemis squirmed as she felt pleasure building up within her. Artemis pressed the guy’s head against her crotch, encouraging him to go further.

Meanwhile the other boys that stayed has now dropped their boxers and were jerking off as they watched their teammates. Travis as still held against his will as he watched.

“Mmm~ You’re better than I thought,” Artemis mumbled intoxicatingly. “Hey, you, come forward,” Artemis pointed to other boy, whose hair was ruffled. He turned and smirked at the guys beside him, cocking his head before he walked forward and stood beside the bench where Artemis was lying on.

Artemis grabbed his hand and placed it on her breasts. “You, Tom is it? Play with my tits.” The boy just smiled and nodded, getting the message. The boy nodded silently, smiling before he went down on Artemis’s nipples, sucking and licking on them as his hand moved to toy around with her other nipple, kneading her breast as he worked his magic on them.

“Mmm~ Fuck, you boys are better at this than I thought you would be,” Artemis said as she laid back and relaxed herself as the two other boys pleasured her.

“Ahh~” Artemis stifled a moan as she felt the boy licking her cunt hit the right spot. “These two are so good,” Artemis thought to herself.

Artemis clutched Tom’s messy hair as he toyed around with her nipples, sucking and licking them diligently. Artemis felt light as the pleasure she was feeling was beginning to overwhelm her. “Mmm~ Fuckkk~ Come on now, don’t hold back on me boys, give me your best,” Artemis encouraged as she wrapped her knees around James’s head, forcing him to go down on her.

“Fuck~ Hey you! Um… Joe, come over here and lick me, you don’t need me to repeat what you need to do right?” asked Artemis gesturing to Travis, who was still held in place with her panties stuffed in his mouth. “Oh, and stay clear of the others,” Artemis added.

“Of course not,” Joe answered smirking at Travis who just glared back at him before getting close to Artemis legs. Joe got down and felt Artemis’s legs, feeling them as he got closer to them.

“Mmm~ Would you look at that Travis? See it’s not that hard,” Artemis teased the guy as Joe began licking Artemis foot. “Ah~ Yes this is so fucking hot~”

Artemis never felt more turned on in her life. She could feel her head fuzzy as she was being pleasured by three of her teammates, one pleasuring her breast and nipples while the other was tonguefucking her vagina, while another one was licking her body. Besides all that, there were another 10 boys waiting to get their hands on her, who were now standing around Artemis, jerking themselves off as they watched the presentation in front of them.

Then there was the asshole who Artemis’s loathed, Travis, whose mouth was stuffed with Artemis’s sweaty panties. Travis was still held in place. He had already given up struggling a while ago, knowing that even if he and his men ganged up on Artemis, she would be able to fight her way out of it, like how she did it before. As much Travis loved to mess and annoy the only girl on the team, he knew it would probably be better not to get on her bad side.

“This girl is wild,” Travis thought to himself as he watched. “Then again, it’s not like I haven’t been with her before.”

Joe started from Artemis foot, leaving it moist with his saliva as he licked. Slowly making his way through but her feet and toes, then slowly up to her legs and thigh while the other two boys continued to pleasure Artemis’s sensitive spots.

“Mmm~ Yes~ Put that tongue into good use~ Ah~ Fuck~” Artemis groaned pleasantly.

After Joe moved from licking Artemis’s lower body to licking her upper body, starting with her stomach, belly button, slowly making his way up Artemis’s athletic body.

“Fuck~ Yes~ Mmm~” Artemis moans, letting loose. “Continue on~”

Joe nodded briefly before continuing his work. Meanwhile, Tom continued to toy around with Artemis’s breast and nipples as James continued to tonguefuck Artemis’s pussy, which was now getting wet from all the stimulation. Joe was now licking Artemis’s right arm, sliding his tongue up and down.

“Mmm~ Yes~ You do seem to know your stuff… better than that dumbass Travis over there,” Artemis said, looking at Joe as licked her arm. “Mmm~ like tasting my sweat don’t ya?” Artemis teased playfully bobbing his nose with her fingers.

“Do you mind if I-” Joe gestured towards Artemis shaved armpits.

“Oh~ How polite, sure,” Artemis answered.

Joe nodded and began going down on Artemis’s armpits. Artemis stifled out a couple of moans from how the boy were stimulating her body with his tongue. Joe licked Artemis’s armpits, tasting her sweat and licking them clean.

“Fuck~ Yes~” Artemis breathed as she felt her orgasm getting close. “Don’t you dare take your mouth off my pussy when I cum James… Ah~” Artemis warned as she felt her orgasm was close. Artemis locked her legs around James, pressing his head against her wet pussy that was about to cum.

“Mmm~ Fuck! I’m… Ah~ I’m cumming!” Artemis orgasmed, sending shockwaves throughout her entire body, squirting a little bit of juices onto James’s face. Artemis almost fell off the bench from the pleasure of orgasming, she was saved by Tom, who stopped her from falling off.

“Thanks,” Artemis said turning towards Tom, who just nodded back smilingly, his hand still tweaking Artemis’s hardened nipples. “James, lick my pussy clean,” Artemis ordered. James then continued to lap at her pussy, lapping up her juices and pussy grool.

Mmm~ Great work boys,” Artemis said pantingly “You all can get off me now,” Artemis groaned as she sat up, looking at the boys around her. “Now that I’m temporarily satisfied, how about we start with the main course?” Artemis suggested smirking at the crowd around her. “Come closer boys, don’t worry, I don’t bite,” Artemis purred playfully.

Artemis took a little while to look at the group of boys around her. She looked around, then a guy took her notice. It was a nerdy boy. “What was his name again? Kelvin? Or… Ah whatever. Artemis never understood how he got into the team in the first place with his small figure and nerdy behaviour. Artemis eyed his cock, the size of it was a little underwhelming for Artemis. But even still she pointed towards him firmly. “You.” In her mind, she thought that it would be fun to see what this nerd can do.

“Me?”

“Yes, you,” Artemis confirmed. “What kind of porn are you into?” Artemis asked curiously.

“Anal,” the guy said. Some of the boys looked at each other in surprise when he said it.

"Of course, it's anal,” Artemis chuckled as she muttered. “Fucked anyone in their ass before?”

"Nah, never had the chance."

"Of course, figures you're a virgin as well. Guess it's the first for both of us then... If you do impress me that is,” Artemis said teasingly, winking. “What? Did you guys think that it is that easy to fuck my pussy, let alone my ass?” Artemis asked teasingly after seeing the guy’s expression change. “I'm not your meat toy, remember that. You wanna fuck me, cum on me, or even piss on me? You gotta earn that right first,” Artemis said firmly.

“Come, you,” Artemis gestured the guy she just talked with to walk towards her before she turned around and got on all fours on the bench. “Rim my ass. You know how to do that… right?” asked Artemis sceptically. “Hopefully this isn’t one of those guys who has no idea what to-” Artemis thoughts were interrupted as she felt the boy spreading her asscheeks forcibly. “Huh?” Artemis shuddered as she was taken by surprise by the forwardness of the boy that she thought was nerdly. Kelvin spat on Artemis asscrack as he kneaded Artemis’s asscheeks. Kelvin spat on Artemis asscrack a couple of times, wetting it before going down on it.

“Mmm~ Look Travis~ Even this nerd is better than you. No offense though,” Artemis said teasingly, causing some of the boys to laughed, while Travis just glared at them.

“Oh~ Fuck~ So good~” Artemis moans as Kelvin began to lap at her asscrack before slowly pushing his tongue. “Oh yes~ Ah~ Make sure to shove that tongue of yours deep down my shithole~” Artemis moaned out. Artemis could feel the boy’s moist tongue touching her inner walls, stimulating them as it pushed around, in and out.

“James, come and stand in front of me,” Artemis said, looking at one of the three guys who was still seating on the floor near the bench after their previous go with her. James nodded and stood up, walking over towards Artemis. “Face me,” Artemis said. “Hmm… your dick is not half bad… Mmm~ I wonder,” Artemis said before taking James’s erected penis into her mouth, bobbing up and down on it as Kelvin continues to rim her ass.

“Mmm~” Artemis moaned as she pulled James dick out of her mouth. “Joe, Tom, stand next to James, I want to jerk the three of you off,” Artemis said. “As a reward.”

Joe and Tom looked smirking at each other before standing up and walking over to Artemis. “Hmm… the three of you have quite impressive length… Mm~” Artemis took James’s cock in her mouth as she moved her hands to jerk Tom’s dick, while she supported herself with the other arm. At the meantime, Joe smothered his dick all over Artemis’s face as she sucked the other cock, saliva drooling from her mouth.

“Mm~” Artemis tasted the pre-cum that was leaking out of James’s dick. ‘Seems like someone is about to cum~” Artemis teased as she realized that James was holding back. “Mmm~ Cum in my mouth~ I don’t mind,” Artemis said teasingly as she licked his shaft playfully, pulling his closer and licking and sucking his balls, leaving a trail of saliva.

“Mmm~” James grunted as Artemis took his length deep into her throat., swirling her tongue around his shaft.

“Holy shit, bro,” Tom exclaimed as he and the others watched in awe at Artemis deepthroating James.

“Fuck… Her throat is too good I’m gonna cum… Argh!” James groaned as he released the first load of spunk into Artemis’s mouth.

Artemis bobbed up and down on James cock for a while until his spunk stopped flowing out. James slowly pulled out his dick, which was moist with Artemis’s saliva, leaving a load of spunk inside Artemis’s mouth.

“Mmm~ Thanks for the… protein shake,” Artemis spoke, with cum on her tongue before she savoured it, swallowing the spunk. “Mmm~ delicious~ Ah~” Artemis was just reminded the fact that Kelvin was still going down on her ass, tonguefucking it. “Oh~ He is really talented… Mmm~” Artemis thought to herself.

“Come on dude, my turn now,” Joe rushes James.

“Chill, everyone will get their turns,” James said as he walked away from Artemis, Joe taking his place, his cock standing in front of Artemis’s face.

“Come Tom, you’re turn. Joe, step aside,” Artemis ordered casually. Joe walked away sheepishly as Tom took his place.

“Mm~ You’re already leaking a bit huh?” Artemis teased as she let out a moan from Kelvin still rimming her asshole. “Mmm~ you’re doing a great job back there, yes~ just like mmm~ that, tonguefuck that shithole~”

Artemis turned back towards Tom’s towering cock and slowly began licking it as she jerks off Joe’s dick, purposely clutching on it tightly. “Mm~ “Artemis moans as she felt another orgasm closing in. She was close to cumming for the second time, and this time it was from her asshole being rimmed.

Artemis’s took Tom’s cock in her mouth and began bobbing up and down, drenching it in her saliva as Kelvin continues to stimulate her asshole. “Mmm~” Artemis moans, muffled by the cock in her mouth. Artemis continued to give Tom a sloppy and messy blowjob, making sloppy sounds as she blow him off.

“Fuck~ James wasn’t kidding~ Mmm~” Tom groaned as Artemis’s sucked him off.

“Her handjob is wild,” Joe groans. “Girl, slow down or I’m going to… Argh!” Joe groaned as he shot her load over Artemis, his spunk landing on Artemis’s hair and back.

“Damn… this girl…” Joe scoffed before walking away from her.

Artemis smiled briefly before letting go of Joe’s cock and concentrated on sucking off Tom, who was also on the verge of cumming.

“Mmm~” Artemis moans grew rapid as she felt herself nearing her second orgasm.

“Mmm~ Mmm~ MMMM~” Artemis moaned against Tom’s cock as she squirted from Kelvin’s rimming, her juices drenching his face as she rubbed her ass against Kelvin. It wasn’t long until Tom’s shot his spunk down Artemis’s throat as well.

“Argh~” Tom groaned as he clutched Artemis’s head as she continued to suck him off, draining every last drop he had before letting his cock out from her mouth. Trails of saliva dropping onto the bench. “Fuck… so good.”

“Mm~” Artemis scooped up some cum from her back and licked them of her fingers. “You cummed a lot too,” Artemis commented silkily. “And you did such a good job too,” Artemis praised Kelvin seductively. “Fuck my ass now. You can cum inside it. You deserved it, grab the lube from my bag before you do it tho,” Artemis said. “Come over boys, oh and Joe~ take care of Travis for me, I have some plans for him,” Artemis said teasingly.

The other boys in the locker room began closing in on her, their stiff shafts facing Artemis. “Hmm~ Who should I do next? Eeny, meeny, miny, moe,” Artemis counted playfully as she pointed towards a guy. “Come over here,” Artemis gestured. “Stand in front of me.” The guy that got chosen by Artemis followed what Artemis said while Kelvin headed to Artemis bag to grab the lube for the assfucking.

“Mmm~ Not as big as the others,” Artemis commented teasingly, licking the slit of the guy’s cock, making him groan.

“Kelvin~ Any time now,” Artemis called out while Kelvin was lubing his cock at the back of her.

“Coming,” Kelvin said as he place the lube aside and stood behind Artemis, pressing the head of his cock against Artemis’s asscrack, slowly pushing his length into her ass as Artemis began sucking the other guy’s cock off.

Kelvin grunted as he pushed his shaft into Artemis’s tight and most forbidden hole. Kelvin managed to get his entire length buried deep inside the girl. He felt Artemis’s inner muscles clenched around his cock, seemingly trying to milk his cock dry. Kelvin breaths shakily as he began to fuck Artemis’s ass.

Artemis could feel the friction as she felt Kelvin’s cock, fucking her ass, slowly speeding up. “Mmm~” Artemis moaned as she sucked on a guy’s balls, her tongue swirling around them, playing with them.

“God… this girl’s tongue is talented,” the guy groaned.

“I know right?” Tom said as he jerked himself off slowly, his cock up hard and ready to go again.

“Just wait until she tries to milk you dry, Michael,” James chuckled, his cock was beginning to get hard as he sat down on a bench nearby and watched them.

Meanwhile, Kelvin was now fucking Artemis’s ass as hard as he could, clutching Artemis’s waist as he pounded her ass rhythmically. Sounds of flesh slapping together got louder as the sounds of Kelvin grunting from trying not to cum to soon. Artemis’s tight butthole didn’t help matters for him as her inner walls clenched tightly against his length with every move he made, seemingly pushing him to release his spunk inside of her.

Michael groaned as he cummed inside Artemis mouth, shooting loads of semen inside Artemis’s mouth as she continued to suck him off. “Damn… this girl is really good,” Michael said as Artemis released his shaft, gesturing for him to make way for the next guy.

“Told ya so.”

“Gonna cum…” Kelvin groaned as he was about to cum, his thrusts getting faster.

“Mmm~ cum in my ass~” Artemis purred seductively.

Artemis voice was enough to set Kelvin off, groaning as he cummed inside Artemis’s butt, creaming her insides with his seed. He could feel Artemis’s inner wall still clenching against his cock tightly, milking out every last drop he could give.

“His rimming was great… fucking… well that’s average… I need someone bigger… Hmm...” Artemis thought to herself as the boy cummed in her ass.

Kelvin grunted as he pulled his cock out of Artemis’s ass. “Damn… her ass is really tight,” he muttered to himself.

“Mmm~ I see you creamed my ass already,” Artemis said playfully as she touched her asshole, scooping up a bit of cum that flowed out of her and tasted it. “Mmm~”

The sexy sight of Artemis tasting cum from her own ass was enough to make another guy cum, shooting his jizz out, landing some on the floor. “Oh~ Looks like someone wasted his load~” Artemis said in a singsong voice, teasingly. “Hmph… such a waste.”

“Hmm~ who should get to fuck me next?” Artemis wondered aloud. In her mind, Artemis already had it planned out. She wants the boys to double penetrate her, fucking her ass and her cunt at the same time. Just the thought of it was already enough to make her pussy drool again.

“Hmm~ you, Brock,” Artemis pointed to the muscular guy whose cock size was rumoured to be largest in the team. Seeing it now, Artemis have to agree that the rumours were true. “Lube it up, you’re going in my ass,” Artemis gestured towards the lube.

“Kelvin… don’t go yet… let me… Mmm~ clean you up,” Artemis said smirkingly. Kelvin nodded back and stood up.

“So, who wanna call dibs on my pussy?” asked Artemis loudly. The boys that haven’t got a chance to touch Artemis yet went into a bit of uproar.

“Me!”

“No, me first!”

“Hehe… chill dudes, everyone will get their chance, don’t worry,” Artemis assured as she sat carefreely. “Hermes get over here, you’re getting my pussy first,” Artemis called out.

Hermes looked at his friends and smirked cocking his head proudly. “Shut up,” his friend scoffed, turning away.

“Alright move your asses quicker guys! We don’t have all day,” Artemis said as she stood up, cum still trickling down her thighs. “Hermes, lay on your back on the bench… Come on, move faster!” Artemis rushed impatiently.

Hermes picked up his pace and laid on the bench, his stiff cock facing up. Artemis eyed his cock as she moved towards him. “Hmm~ Not bad,” Artemis commented as she got on top of the bench, on top of Hermes’s cock. “Listen now, I’m going to go down on you, you better not cum inside my pussy, unless you a kick to your balls,” Artemis warned firmly.

“Alright, don’t worry,” Hermes answered casually as he placed his hands on her hip, helping her down on his cock.

“Ohh~ You’re tight,” Hermes grunted as Artemis slowly sink down on his shaft, sliding down all the way to the base. “Fuckkk~” Hermes groaned. “So tight~”

“Mmm~” Artemis moaned as he took the entire length in her pussy, her breast heaving up and down as she breathes. “Brock, done lubing? Come over here and do my shithole,” Artemis said as she got down, making her asshole accessible.

“Will do Art,” Brock answered as hulked over to the bench and got on the bench.

“This bench better don’t break with all this weight on it,” Artemis thought to herself as Brock got on.

Brock pressed his large tip against Artemis’s asscrack, slowly opening up her asshole once more, grunting as he struggles to push his huge shaft in.

“Mmm~” Artemis bit her lips softly as she felt Brock’s cock filled her anal hole, stretching her creamed insides. “Fuck~ Ah~” Artemis let out sexy moans, letting herself loose as she was very turned on by the fact there was two cock inside her now. “Kelvin, come… let me clean your dick,” Artemis said. Kelvin nodded and walked to the front of Artemis. Artemis could smell the stench of her own ass as the cock was near her face.

“What are you guys doing? Stuffing my holes? Aren’t you two ever going to move?” asked Artemis loudly upon realizing that Brock and Hermes aren’t moving at all.

“Sorry… uh… moving now,” Hermes snapped out of the intoxication of the pleasure he was feeling.

“Yeah,” Brock grunted as he began to move.

“Come on, you guys fuck like sissies… even girls are rougher than that,” Artemis said loudly, mocking them.

“Alright Art, you asked for it,” Brock warned smirkingly as he forcibly slid his cock all the way into Artemis’s ass.

“Ah! Mmm~ Now we are~ Mmm~” Artemis moaned as she felt Brock’s huge shaft rubbing her anal walls, stimulating them even more than Kelvin’s. “Fuck~ Mmm~ Come here Kelvin~” Artemis moaned intoxicatingly as she rode Hermes cock, her breast bouncing as she moved while Brock fucked her ass as she blows Kelvin’s dick, tasting her ass of it was she replaces it with her wet saliva, cleaning the taste of her ass off his shaft.

Kelvin digs his nails into Artemis’s hair as he subtly thrust in and out of her mouth. The girl was now moaning against his cock as her tongue swirled around his cock. Even with all the sensations she was feeling, Artemis noticed that subtle movement of Kelvin fucking her mouth.

“Mm~ Feel free to fuck my mouth~” Artemis purred shakingly as she let Kelvin’s cock out of her mouth.

Kelvin smirked before clutching her head by her hair and began to thrust his dick in and out of her mouth, fucking her sloppy mouth, with saliva dripping from Artemis’s mouth, making sloppy sounds from being fucked.

“Mmm~ Fmmm~ Ymmm~” Artemis moans were muffled by the cock fucking her mouth.

Artemis was overwhelmed by the cocks in and around her. She had one fucking her mouth, one fucking her wet grooling pussy, and another large one screwing her ass mercilessly. “And I thought this fucking plan could not get any better,” Artemis thought to herself.

Hermes grunted as he felt Artemis’s insides from his cock that was rubbing and stimulating her insides. He joined in, grabbing Artemis’s ass and began thrusting roughly, banging her pussy to match Brock roughness and hardness. As he was enjoying fucking Artemis’s pussy, he noticed Artemis’s breast bouncing around as she was being fucked by three guys. Hermes moved to toy around with Artemis’s nipples, pulling, flicking and pinching them lightly as he fucked her.

“MMMM! Gmmm~” Artemis moans as she shuddered from the sudden pressure on her stiffened nipples, that sent shockwaves throughout her. “Mmm~”

If it was under normal circumstances, Artemis would have told Hermes off for doing something that she didn’t tell him to. But now, being a girl that was fucked and pleasured by three guys in all three of her holes at once, she didn’t care as toying with her nipples only added more pleasure for her.

“Mmm~ Mmm~ MMMMM! Amm~” Artemis moaned loudly as she orgasmed, squirting a lot more than her previous rounds. Her juices were trickling down her and the boys legs.

“Shit… shit,” Hermes muttered as he tried to hold in his cum as he felt Artemis’s insides clenched around her. Finally, unable to take the pleasure anymore, he pulled out quickly and shot his load, on his stomach with some landing and sticking on Artemis’s body.

Hermes panted after he finished shooting his load, he lays there tiredly. “This girl is really wild… Ah… good for me then,” Hermes thought smirking as he moved his hand and began to toy with Artemis’s breasts and nipples as she was continually being fucked by Brock.

“Damn… this guy really knows how to pleasure… Mmm~ A girl’s tits,” Artemis thought to herself.

Artemis, who was overwhelmed by the pleasure she felt, unknowingly took Kelvin’s entire length into her mouth, including his balls. Kelvin, who was already close to cumming, cummed in her mouth, shooting his spunk in her mouth.

“Mmmm~” Artemis moaned as she deepthroats Kelvin as Brock was still fucking Artemis as firm as ever.

Artemis was at awe at how Brock haven’t cummed yet. “Wow… he does… Mmm~ Have the stamina to hold…” Artemis thought to herself. “Oh god… I’m going to come again… and not even…”

Meanwhile, Brock was still having his way with Artemis, pounding her asshole like a drill. “Ah~ Fuckkk~ Yess~ Fuckk that shithole~” Artemis moaned out loud, letting Kelvin’s cock out from her mouth before she mewled from another orgasm. Her body trembled as she squirted. “Fuckk~ Fuckk~ Ah~” Artemis rasped and moaned.

“Argh~” Brock grunted as he felt Artemis’s insides clenched against his dick even tighter then before. “Cumming…” Brock groaned as he cummed inside Artemis, slamming the entire length, burying it deep into her asshole.

“Mmm~ Fuckkk~ You guys are so much better than Travis~” Artemis groaned intoxicated by the pleasure as Brock pulled his cock from Artemis’s ass, leaving a gaping hole with some cum leaking out of her. Some of the guys snickered upon hearing Artemis talk about her previous experience with Travis.

“Alright then,” Artemis said brightly as she got up, kneeling on the bench, ignoring the fact that cum is drooling out of her ass. “Who wants next? You? Or You?” Artemis asked loudly, smiling.

And just like that, Artemis fucked all the boys that were in the locker room, taking 3 cocks in 3 of her holes in one go on each turn while the other guys jerk themselves off to the sexy and hot display in front of them. Artemis Crock, the school rising girl athlete, fucking 15 of her teammates in the school locker room.

Artemis enjoyed the sensation of each cock in her, making her orgasm and squirt over and over again, giving her pleasure she thought would never end. At this point of time, her hair was messy, her ass was filled with loads and loads of cum, her body was covered with strains of cum on her back, her stomach, her hair, while she has already orgasmed countless of times that she lost count.

Meanwhile, Travis was just staring at Artemis getting screwed with Joe standing next to him, jerking himself off as he watched Artemis get fucked. Travis still had Artemis’s panties in his mouth as he hadn’t bothered to take it out cause Artemis will probably make another one of those brainwashed boys to stuff it back in his mouth. Travis could taste the girl’s sweat, ass and bodily tastes from the panties as it was in his mouth.

“Dude, that girl is crazy,” Joe commented. “I can see why you decided to do it with her back then…”

“Mmmff?” Travis answered with a sarcastic tone, glaring at Joe.

“Well, sorry dude. I don’t want to get kicked in the balls,” Joe shrugged as he continued to watch.

“Urgmmh…” Travis groaned tiredly.

“Ah~ Fuck~ YES!” Artemis moaned loudly, completely forgetting that she was still in school. “Fuck~ Me~ Fuck that cunt!” Artemis moaned as she continued to get double banged by another two guys while she gave yet another guy a blowjob.

“Fuck~ MmM~” Artemis moaned as she took the guy’s cock into her mouth, twirling her tongue around it, leaving his cock slick with saliva.

“Mmm~ you guys weren’t kidding when you said that she was good,” the boy grunted as Artemis sucks him off.

“Told ya Samuel,” Tom interrupted as he continues to jerk himself after getting hard from cumming again.

“Mmm~ Mmm~ Fmmm~” Artemis moans grew rapid as she felt her orgasm building up again.

The guy fucking Artemis’s ass grunted as he released his spunk into Artemis’s cum filled asshole, adding more cum to the mixture. The other guy fucking Artemis’s pussy continued screwing her grooling pussy roughly, going as strong as ever.

“Fuck~ So fucking good~” Artemis moaned as the guy fucked her pussy. She was now jerking Samuel’s shaft as she rode the guy’s dick. “Ah~ Yess~” Artemis panted as the Samuel grunted, spraying his spunk all over Artemis’s face, covering her, some landing in her mouth.

“Fuck~ Yea~” Artemis cried out as she orgasmed again.

“Mmm!” The guy fucking Artemis pussy grunted as he quickly pulled out and cummed all over Artemis’s ass.

At this point, Artemis was literally covered in spunk, most of them on her face and her back, while there was a huge amount of cum in her ass, leaking from it.

“Ah~ Fuck…. Mmm~ That was fucking good,” Artemis purred silkily as she licked cum from her fingers while she sat on the bench, looking in the direction of Travis, smirking at him seductively as she spread her asscrack in, letting more cum drool out of her gaping asshole.

“Mm~ tempting isn’t it?” asked Artemis seductively. “Come over here, Trav~” Artemis teased

Travis rolled his eyes and got up and walked over reluctantly, looking unamused.

“What? Are you still mad at me?” Artemis asked childishly. “You’re the one that couldn’t pleasure a girl in bed,” Artemis roasted.

“Ooohhh~”

“Yeah, and he couldn’t even hold his cum in long enough,” Artemis continued on humiliating Travis in front of the others.

“What is your deal?” asked Travis enraged, spitting Artemis’s panties out of his mouth.

“What does it seem like I’m doing? I’m humiliating you of course,” Artemis answered casually. “And this guy couldn’t even get hard after cumming once the last time I did it with him,” Artemis continued loudly.

“Ooohh~ Haha…” The room was filled with laughter. Travis was feeling awkward and embarrassed, trying to find something to divert is attention to instead of the awkward and embarrassing atmosphere surrounding him.

“Alright well, looks like time is getting tight. Looks like you boys had your fun, but I need the locker room cleared. I need some alone time with Travis,” Artemis said loudly.

The other boys were quick to follow Artemis instructions, giving Travis amused looks as they left. “And don’t forget, tell anyone or take any photos and you’re as good as dead,” Artemis warned loudly. “I will know.”

Soon, only Artemis and Travis were left in the locker room, alone. “Lock the door for me, would ya?” asked Artemis.

“Yeah sure,” Travis said plainly before walking to lock the door before walking back to Artemis, who continued to lick cum from her fingers, scooping them from her ass ever since she made the other boys leave.

“Mmm~ To be honest, I’m surprised that you stayed until now, if I were you, I would have left ages ago,” Artemis said casually as she sat on the bench, licking cum off her fingers.

“If you wanted me gone, you would have kicked me out ages ago, I’m even more surprised you didn’t, considering all the stuff I did to you,” Travis answered, looking at Artemis. “Even if I wanted to leave, you probably would have made me stay too.”

“Smart,” Artemis commented smiling. “Well, I hope you learnt your lesson,” Artemis smirked as she scooped some cum from her asshole, licking them off her fingers. “I think you got a big enough punch.”

“So that was what it was all about, getting back at me?” asked Travis.

“Well, I didn’t ask you to start calling me names in the first place, nor did I asked you to purposely grope me during practice, though I can assume that you missed doing me, even you did a terrible job that time,” Artemis answered casually, still continuing to lick cum carefreely.

“Hey, you still mad about that? That was a long time ago,” Travis said.

“You know what you did,” Artemis said sternly, glaring at Travis, before calming down. “You haven’t answered my question yet. Have you learnt your lesson yet? Are you still going to be an asshole?” asked Artemis, still tasting cum from her asshole.

“Fine, at least I’ll stop being a dick to you,” Travis answered. “So, we’re even?”

“Nope, not yet,” Artemis answered.

“Then what…”

“Well, it’s been a while,” Artemis said, smirking naughtily at Travis.

“I can’t tell if you’re just feisty for sex or you’re up to something,” Travis pondered, eyeing Artemis carefully.

“Come on, you get a chance to prove me wrong and you’re going to drop it?” asked Artemis.

“You’re actually letting me do this?” asked Travis sceptically.

“Hmm? Why not?” Artemis asked casually. “Anything you want… What kinky shit are you into now anyway?”

“You know, just the usual stuff,” Travis shrugged.

“Oh, I know you’re full of shit Trav, spill it,” Artemis scoffed.

“Alright, piss play,” Travis revealed.

“Piss play?”

“Yeah, you know. Either I piss on you, or you piss on me,” Travis explained sarcastically.

“Yea, I’m not dumb,” Artemis scoffed. “So, you want me to piss on you?”

“Of course not, to think I’ll ever let you do that to me. I’m going to piss on you,” Travis answered.

“Ever done it with other girls?”

“Nah, they grossed out whenever I mention it,” Travis answered.

“Hmph… guess is the first time for both of us,” Artemis said. “Just don’t hit my eye when you do it, or else you’re balls are really going to hurt,” Artemis warned smirkingly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Travis scoffed.

“Where you wanna fuck me?” asked Artemis, laying on the bench.

“Hmm… You’re serious huh?” Travis scoffed. “Anything I want?”

“As long I’m fine with it, yes, anything you want,” Artemis confirmed.

“You’re acting suspiciously open towards me today, Art, what’s your-”

“You know what, if you don’t want to do, it I’m going to head off to shower- “Artemis interrupted, getting up before Travis got closer to her and pinned her against the bench. “You’re not going anywhere, until I say so,” Travis said. “Anything I want, remember?”

“Hmmph… yeah, you would probably cum prematurely and this would be over in not even 5 minutes,” Artemis scoffed as she looks at Travis.

“Like I said, that was a long time ago, and I’m going to make you forget about that,” Travis said huskily. “Now, on all fours, Art,” Travis requested.

“Alright then,” Artemis said in a mocking tone, smirking as she turned over and followed Travis’s orders. “So, which hole you want to do today?” asked Artemis seductively.

“Hmm~” Travis hummed as he got up and knelt behind Artemis’s rear. “How about both? Starting with your drenched piss hole huh, and it is already drooling and ready for me,” Travis snickered as he pushed his tip against Artemis’s cunt, parting it’s lip.

“You wanna do two holes? Are you even sure you have the stamina?” Artemis teased.

“You don’t believe me?”

“Yeah, I don’t,” Artemis answered.

“Well, let me prove you wrong!” Travis said loudly as he slid his entire length into Artemis’s pussy in one go, making Artemis shudder from the sudden feeling of her vagina being filled by Travis’s shaft.

“Mm~ Ah~” Artemis let out a moan as she felt Travis’s cock deep inside her.

“Well, look at who is the slutty girl now?” Travis teased as he began to increase his speed, thrusting and fucking Artemis’s cunt faster and faster. Sounds of Artemis’s ass and Travis’s hip smacking together replaced the silence of the locker room among with the sounds of grunting and moaning, drowning out the sounds of the bench creaking from their movements.

“Fuckk~” Artemis moaned. Travis didn’t have the biggest cock of the bunch, but he was definitely the roughness out of the group. “Ah~ Yes~ Fuck me harderrr~” Artemis moaned, probably because her pussy was already fucked raw and still sensitive from cumming so many times before.

Travis held onto Artemis’s hip, his nails digging into her skin as he fucked Artemis mercilessly, as if he wanted to fuck the female athlete senseless. His breaths and grunt became more controlled as he continued to fuck Artemis. “Mmm~ You’re still tight… despite being fucked by 10 guys,” Travis grunted as he fucked her pussy.

“Oh~ god~ Fuckk~” Artemis moaned. Travis’s cock was somehow hitting all the right spots in her, pussy grool drooled down her thighs as Artemis’s was getting turned on again by Travis rough fucking. She would have never thought that he got the beast in him after what happened during their last time.

“Not bad~ Huh?” Travis asked mockingly. “Look at who is a slutty mess now huh? You are,” Travis said loudly as he fucked Artemis mercilessly.

“Oh yes~ Me~ Fuck~ I’m going to~ Mmmm~ Fuckkk~ Cummm~” Artemis moaned out loud as she orgasmed for the umpteenth time of the day, squirting her juices. And to her surprise, Travis kept on going.

“Impressed huh?” Travis grunted as he felt Artemis’s pussy walls clench around his cock, edging him on to cum.

Artemis didn’t think it was possible, by now Travis should have cummed and be a tired mess, but Travis was going on strong, continuing to fuck Artemis’s pussy raw. “Mmmm~ Fuckkk~ Ah~” Artemis moaned noisily. “Fuck~ Fuck~ Yessss~”

“Now, look who is a moaning mess now,” Travis grunted as he thrusted harder and deeper into Artemis’s pussy. Travis then grabbed Artemis’s hair as he continued to fuck her, spanking her ass with his other hand.

“Fuck~ Yes~ Fuck me rough~ Fuck me like a sluttt~ Fuck my cunt~” Artemis purred intoxicatingly, drunken by the pleasure. “Ah~ Yes~ I’m going~ to~ cumm~ Ahhh~” Artemis moaned as she orgasmed again.

“Gonna cum~” Travis groaned.

“Cum in me~” Artemis moaned pleadingly.

“What?” Travis asked in surprise, making sure he hasn’t misheard her.

“Cum in me, cum in my slutty pussyyy~” Artemis moaned.

“Alright… you asked for this,” Travis groaned as he increased his pace, fucking Artemis faster.

“Ahh~ FUCK~ Shit, shit Ahh~” Artemis cursed moaningly as she nears another orgasm. “Ahhh~ FUCKKK~”

“Cumming!” Travis groaned as he shot a huge load of cum in Artemis’s pussy, creaming her insides.

“Mmm~ Fuckk~ fuckk~ ahh~” Artemis purred as she felt Travis’s warm spunk filled her pussy. “Fuck~ Trav~ I~ Ah…” Artemis panted as she rested her head on the bench, her ass still facing up.

“Aww~ look like the slut is tired,” Travis teased playfully.

“Ah~ fuckk… shut it… Trav…” Artemis panted as she recovers from her orgasm. Artemis lays on her belly, her knees slightly bent, and hips slightly raised.

“Fuck your ass, of course Art, at your service,” Travis said teasingly as he pressed his cock against Artemis’s asscrack, preparing to fuck the hole that has been creamed over and over again by the other guys.

“Wait… what AH!” Artemis moaned out loud as Travis’s shaft, surprisingly still hard despite from just cumming, entered full length into her asshole, burying itself deep.

“Mmm~ they weren’t kidding when they said your ass is tight… argh… fuck yeah,” Travis groaned.

“How are you… ah~ still hard?” Artemis was surprise that Travis lasted so long.

“Why do you have to sound so surprised?” asked Travis. “Just because I couldn’t do it then, doesn’t mean I couldn’t do it now,” Travis grunted as he began to thrust his hips forward and backward, fucking Artemis’s butthole.

“Ah~ I’m… fuckk~ impressed,” Artemis stuttered out.

“Of course, you are,” Travis answered sarcastically as he began to thrust faster and faster.

“Fuckk~ Ah~” Artemis moaned. She felt Travis pounding her ass roughly while a hand pushed her head against the bench.

“Fuck~ fuck~ ah~” Artemis mewled as Travis cock penetrated deep into her asshole, hitting just the right spot.

“Seems like I found the spot,” Travis commented gruntingly as he continued to fuck Artemis. “God damn you’re tight…”

“Fuckkk~ Yes~ Trav~ Fuck me rough~ Fuck~ my dirty shithole!” Artemis moaned out loud, once again intoxicated by the intense pleasure Travis was giving her.

“Ah~ Fuck… gonna cum soon…” Travis groaned as he thrusted.

“Oh… fuckkk~ Yes! Cum in me! Cream my shithole!” Artemis cried out loud. “Oh yes! I’m cumming~ AH~” Artemis moaned as she orgasmed from Travis’s intense and deep assfucking, squirting her juices all over the place.

“Argh… fuck… cumming!” Travis groaned as he cummed for the second time, releasing another load of spunk into Artemis’s already creamed asshole.

“Fuckkk~ Ah~ Yes~ That was… fucking goood~” Artemis muttered tiredly as she laid on the bench. Travis really worn her out from his hard fucking.

“You alright Art?” asked Travis.

“I’m… fine, wait… is Travis Thomas concerned for me?” asked Artemis teasingly as she got up, turning to face Travis’s cock.

“What… no,” Travis retaliated quickly as he got down from the bench. “I was afraid I broke you, with all that rough fucking,” Travis explained sarcastically.

“Did you really think I was that weak, though I’ll admit, you went down on me really rough,” Artemis said as she stroked Travis length slowly before licking his slit, circling his tongue on the tip of Travis’s dick which was slick with cum and also had her ass and a couple of guys spunk taste on it.

“Mm~ Aren’t you going to clean me?” Travis asked. To his surprise, Artemis took the how length down her throat, her tongue swirling around Travis’s cock as she gives Travis a sloppy blowjob, making sloppy sounds as she worked.

“Fuckk~ those guys were serious when they said you were good,” Travis groaned.

“Always the tone of surprise,” Artemis said sarcastically before going down on Travis’s cock again.

“Well let’s just say that our first together gave me some impression of you,” Travis teased. “Fuckk~ I’m going to cum~”

Artemis eyes widened. “How is it possible that he is going to cum so quickly again?” Artemis thought to herself.

“Cumming~” Travis groaned as he held Artemis’s head against his crotch, forcing his cock deep into Artemis’s throat.

Artemis moaned as she took another load of Travis’s spunk into her mouth, sucking him clean as she did before letting his cock out of her mouth. “Ahh~ You came a lot for the third time in a row,” Artemis commented. “I assume you want to piss on me now.”

“Hmm… here?” asked Travis smilingly.

“Here,” Artemis confirmed as she got down from the bench and knelt on the floor. “Piss on me,” Artemis said as she closed her eyes.

“Here goes,” Travis said as he released his piss, peeing on Artemis’s body, which had strains of dried cum, then he peed on Artemis face, some going into her mouth, drenching her hair. When Travis was done pissing on Artemis, she was drenched in piss and kneeling in a puddle of it.

“Ah~ That was… kinda hot…” Artemis panted smiling at Travis.

“So now we’re even?” asked Travis holding out his hand towards the piss drenched girl.

“Maybe?” Artemis said taking his hand and standing up, her legs was still wobbly from all the fucking.

“So… friends?” asked Travis as he help Artemis up.

“Ha… More like friends with benefit,” Artemis corrected, winking at Travis.

“Yeah, friends with benefit,” Travis nodded smirkingly. “So, you going to go home like that?” Travis teased.

“Of course not, as much I like to stay like this, people will think I’m a slut if I go out smelling like one,” Artemis said.

“Well you are one,” Travis teased. “Ouch! Hey-” Travis got interrupt by Artemis slapping his balls.

“That’s for that,” Artemis spat.

“Fair enough,” Travis shrugged. “Need help to shower?” Travis asked mockingly.

“Are you implying something Mr. Thomas?” asked Artemis teasingly, looking at Travis seductively.

“Are you- Why not?” Travis answered, smiling back.

After a long while in the stalls, the two teens finally came out. “We have to do this again,” Travis said as they were dressing up preparing to leave the locker room. Both of them have took their showers and cleaned themselves.

“Oh, definitely not every day of course, girl needs her break, maybe weekly,” Artemis said.

“You need a break? How many times you made me cum inside there just now?” asked Travis sarcastically.

“Still need a break,” Artemis answered. “And you better not tell them I let you cum in my cunt, I don’t want them to start asking me to let them do it.”

“Why did you let me do it then?” Travis asked curiously.

“Of course, those guys can’t keep expecting to keep on fucking me for free,” Artemis ignored Travis’s question as she sat on her bench besides her bag, still wet from the shower, drying herself with a towel. Travis sighed, he knew that if Artemis didn’t want to say something, there is no way of getting her to say it.

“Oh? Now you’re prostituting yourself?” asked Travis jokingly. “Ironic that you call Montez a slut.”

“Hey, I’m not the one that got her nudes sent to the entire school and couldn’t do anything to stop it. Anyway, those guys don’t get laid as much as you and me, you know that better than anyone else. So might as well help them while I make a bit of money,” Artemis shrugged as she dried her hair.

“Why do I feel that you’re in it for the money part,” Travis asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Nah, I’m in it cause I just enjoy it,” Artemis answered smilingly.

“Of course, you do, you were the one screaming and moaning a lot just now, I’m honestly surprise no teacher came knocking,” Travis said.

“You know I always find a way out of these types of situation,” Artemis said.

“Yeah right…” Travis chuckled dryly. “Anyway, you better not let the rumours spread out.”

“Even if the rumours do spread out, I needn’t be worried, after all, I have my ways,” Artemis said smilingly as she got up, carrying her bag. “Let’s go, Thomas.”


	3. Unpaid Debt Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney owes Artemis tons of money and Artemis has a way for Courtney to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the initial idea of what this originally one off smut would be, before we expanded the idea into a series. So enjoy part 1 of the story :)  
> Part 2 coming soon!

It has been a few months since Artemis had that incident with the football team in the school’s locker room And ever since then, Artemis has been doing it at least twice a month. Enjoying being the one in charge as those guys, desperate to fuck her, listens to her order, and even pay her a bit of fees. To Artemis it was totally a win-win situation. She was getting a lot more respect from her teammates as well during practices and games. Even though it may be just because her teammates wanted to please her enough to let them go down on her, Artemis didn’t mind about that at all.

And then Courtney and the JSA came along into her life. Finding out that the parents that cared for her so much were supervillain wasn’t exactly what she was expecting. Artemis was even upset about it for weeks. But eventually, she moved on and joined the JSA as Huntress now hunting down the remnants of the ISA. And in the meantime, the house was all to Artemis. At this point, Artemis knew that it was such a good opportunity to have her gangbang sessions in the comfort of her own house. Not needing to worry about so much stuff like time, being caught and other things. Artemis could screw those guys as loud as she wants, as long as she wants. For her sex life, things got a lot better.

Courtney, the leader of the JSA, Stargirl, was now in deep trouble with Artemis Crock. For the past few months, she has been using Artemis’s debit card to buy stuff online. Artemis was pretty sure the stuff she brought wasn’t the usual stuff. Now, Courtney owes Artemis a lot of money, and Artemis was getting impatient.

“Come on Art don’t be like that…” Courtney said as she tried to keep up with Artemis.

“Don’t Art me… I want my money,” Artemis answered gruffly.

“Artemis… I promise I will pay…” Courtney tried to convince Artemis.

“No… I gave you a week… and another… and another month, give them back,” Artemis answered angrily.

“Come on, we’re friends, can’t we negotiate something out” Courtney asked.

“Nope,” Artemis said firmly.

“Can I do anything for you? Or help you with anything?” I will do anything you want,” Courtney said desperately.

“Hmmph anything I want huh?” Artemis thought to herself smiling. “Yeah, I could use another girl to keep me company with those meatheads.” Artemis stopped walking and turned towards Courtney. Courtney could see a smirk spread across her face. “What?” Courtney asked.

“I might have a great idea for how you’re going to pay me back,” Artemis said smirkingly.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” asked Courtney uncomfortably.

“Hmm… nothing. Anyway, you free this Saturday night?” asked Artemis casually.

“Yeah, you know the patrol schedules, it’s not my shift,” Courtney answered. “Why?”

“I need you’re help with something… so you’re going to come over to my house to help,” Artemis said.

“Okay, great. Oh, can I bring Yolanda along too?” asked Courtney brightly, glad that they could work something out.

“Nope, only you,” Artemis said firmly.

“Okay, okay, so what are we doing?” asked Courtney curiously.

“You will find out on the day,” Artemis said.

“It won’t hurt to tell me now,” Courtney urged.

“Nah, rather not,” Artemis answered. “Oh, and better bring a fresh set of clothes, just in case, things get messy,” Artemis said. Courtney could swear that Artemis just winked at her.

“W- Why?” asked Courtney.

“Oh, you will see. Oh, by the way, you might want to tell your parents that you will be staying overnight too,” Artemis added.

“O- Alright,” Courtney said. “Seems like a lot of work.”

“Hehe, you will see,” Artemis answered, smiling mischievously.

“What’s up with you seriously?” Courtney asked curiously. “The way you’re smiling is just so…”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Artemis assured. “See you,” Artemis said as she walked away from Courtney.

“Yeah, bye,” Courtney said unsurely.

Artemis smiled to herself as she walked away from the blondie and towards Travis, who was waiting for her as usual. “Court is going to be so surprised… Hehe,” Artemis thought smirkingly.

“What’s up with you?” asked Travis, knowing that look all too well.

“Is it that obvious?” asked Artemis.

“Well, kinda yes, you’re always up to something when you look like that,” Travis said.

“Well, let’s just say that we’re going to have more fun this weekend,” Artemis said.

“Oh? You’re finally getting someone to help you?” asked Travis mockingly gesturing towards Courtney who was joined by Yolanda.

“Hey, I don’t need help, you know very well how much I love doing this,” Artemis retorted, nudging Travis’s ribs. “And the only reason I’m letting her do this is because she owes me tons of money.”

“Ah… yeah sure. So… you told her about the details?” asked Travis curiously as the two walked.

“Nah,” Artemis shrugged. “It will be more fun dropping the surprise in her face when she comes.”

“Is that really a good idea?” asked Travis doubtfully.

“What? Have a crush on her?” Artemis asked teasingly

“Of course not! I just don’t want to end up being arrested for rape or the one making someone pregnant,” Travis answered.

“Relax Trav. She is on the pills, I checked,” Artemis assured. “Plus, it’s won’t be her first. Apparently, she done it with Montez already.”

“Oh? With Montez already? Well, no surprise to be honest,” Travis said. “But why would she be on pills if she is les?”

“She is bi,” Artemis corrected.

“But she wasn’t planning to get laid with guys, right? Travis asked curiously.

“Gee… what’s with you asking so many questions today?” Artemis asked.

“Just making sure,” Travis replied. “Don’t want to be in trouble.”

“Come on, after all these times, don’t you even trust me?” asked Artemis. “Relax Trav, don’t worry about Court, she will be perfectly fine with everything this weekend.”

Soon, it was Saturday evening. Courtney was preparing her stuff before heading over to Artemis’s house after having her dinner.

“So, you’re staying over at Artemis Crock’s place?” asked Pat.

“Yes, helping her with some stuff,” Courtney answered. “Don’t worry I’ll be fine,” Courtney assured after seeing the sceptical look on Pat’s face. “Artemis is different from her parents, even if she tries anything, I can fight her off.”

“Just call us if you get in trouble Court,” Pat said.

“I will, Pat,” Courtney assured.

“You want me to give you a ride?” offered Pat.

“Nah, I’ll walk, see you tomorrow,” Courtney said smilingly as she walked out the door, carrying her bag.

As Courtney walked towards Artemis’s house, she couldn’t help but wonder what Artemis will make her do later. “Clean her house? Yeah… prob so,” Courtney thought to herself as she continued to walk towards Artemis’s place. Then, as Courtney approached Artemis’s house, she soon realized that there was quite a number of cars by the roadside of Artemis’s place, recognizing some to be the cars of the students at her school.

“What the… is Artemis throwing a party of some sort?” wondered Courtney as she walked towards the door. She could hear sounds of cheering, laughing and music. “Yep, definitely a party.”

Courtney then walked up to the house and pressed the doorbell. She wasn’t expecting a guy in boxers to open the doors for her.

“What the-” Courtney stuttered.

“Hey… Art?” the guy asked unsurely. “There is a girl here?”

“Another girl? Damn… she’s cute.”

“Oh, and

“Wait… isn’t that girl is with Montez?” asked another guy who was drinking liquor, leaning on the wall.

“Yeah, Courtney White isn’t it?”

“It’s Courtney Whitmore, James,” another guy walked from behind. “She’s in my class.”

“Kelvin?” stuttered Courtney in surprise. “Where is Artemis?”

“Guys guys, calm down, give us some space here and go back to doing your stuff, the fun will start at 8!” Courtney could hear Artemis say loudly as she walked towards Courtney, with Travis following behind her. Courtney was surprised to see Artemis wearing so little, only in a sexy pair of bra and panties. “Ah, Court, so glad you can make it. Come in,” Artemis said welcomingly, draping her hands around Courtney and leading her in.

“Art… what is going on?” asked Courtney nervously as she walks into the house, looking at the guys around her, some looking at her curiously while some drinking and not noticing her. Most of the boys were in their boxers or wearing pants, and topless. “Why are there so many guys here?” Artemis gave a gesture towards Travis to give them some alone time.

“They are on my team, Court,” Artemis explained. “And we are going to let them gangbang us,” Artemis added as she leads Courtney to the back of the house, and out of earshot.

“Gangbang? You’re kidding right?” asked Courtney doubtfully looking at Artemis. “You gotta be kidding.”

“Nope, I’m serious,” Artemis said firmly. “This is how you are going to pay back my money.”

“Is there any other way to-”

“Nope, this is the only way I’m offering you to pay back my money now. You see, these guys, they will pay for sex with us, and the money they’re going to pay for you will come to me,” Artemis explained.

“Okay… I see how this will work but… are you sure it’s alright to…” Courtney felt her legs wobbly at this point, unsure what to feel about this.

“Don’t worry, I’ve done this tons of time for the past year,” Artemis assured the blondie.

“What!?”

“Yeah, let them fuck my mouth, my pussy, my shithole,” Artemis said casually. “Having so much fun while at the same time earning money… a win-win situation,” Artemis said.

“So… wow… I don’t… I’m still not sure…” Courtney said unsurely. “How many times I need to do this?”

“Hmm… Let’s see, about 20 guys, no… 19, wait… is it… umm, no… Oh right, 19 boys, a person will pay 25, plus you, makes it double, 50, you owe me about… 400 … yeah, you just need to do this once.”

“Okay…” Courtney said unsurely. “Once is fine… I guess.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, those meatheads will listen to me, they won’t dare to override me, and even if they try, I won’t let that happen,” Artemis assured the blondie. “You got anything that you don’t want them to do to you?”

“Well, I suppose that if they are going to fuck my pussy, you better make them wear a condom, or if there isn't any, just don't cum in my vagina,” Courtney said as she folded her arms.

“I thought you’re on pills?” asked Artemis.

“Yeah, I still am, but just to be safe,” Courtney said firmly.

“Fair enough, you’re lucky that I told Travis to buy a stash of condoms, anything else that I should know?” asked Artemis.

“No photos.”

“Of course not, don’t worry, the boys won’t even dare to snap any pics, trust me,” Artemis assured.

“Oh and tell them not to go so rough on me,” Courtney added.

“Girl, don’t you understand yet? We are going to be the ones giving the boys orders later,” Artemis said plainly. “Whatever stuff that you don’t want to happen, won’t happen. All you need to do is just give the order.”

“Well, since you’ve been doing this for a long time… I guess I can trust you,” Courtney answered.

“Sure you can,” Artemis chuckled. “Anyway, I have some ideas, why don’t we give them a show before going into it?” suggested Artemis.

“What kind of show?” Courtney asked sceptically.

“The kind of show that you and Montez do in bed?” asked Artemis sarcastically. “Don’t you ever watch porn?”

“Oh… that kind of show,” Courtney said flatly. “And yes I do.”

“Wonderful, then you know what to do, perhaps even more than I do, given that… you know… you are with a girl,” Artemis said brightly.

“Yeah… fine… fine,” Courtney sighed. “And I guess I have to get naked in front all of these guys?”

“Don’t worry, Court,” I’m going to guide you through this entire thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon!


	4. Unpaid Debts Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Acethegreat for working on and reviewing most of my smuts nowadays.

“A striptease?” asked Courtney unsurely as she looked back at Artemis.

“Yeah, why not? You got a nice booty as well,” Artemis commented, groping and spanking Courtney’s clothed asscheeks playfully.

“But I don’t know how to-” Courtney said nervously.

“Just relax Court. Like I always said, just go with the flow,” Artemis assured. “Don’t worry about too much, you got nothing to mess up. Enjoy yourself.”

“Al- alright,” Courtney stuttered nervously. “So, we’re doing this in the living room?”

“Well, it’s not like my bedroom can fit 22 people.”

“Fine then,” Courtney answered sighingly.

“Follow me,” Artemis chuckled as she led Courtney toward the staircases.

“I thought we’re doing this downstairs?” asked Courtney curiously, looking around as she followed Artemis.

“Oh Court, you aren’t gonna striptease with… that,” Artemis gestured towards Courtney’s clothes. “They are fine, but we’re going to need something more eye popping.”

“Okay…” Courtney said unsurely as she followed Artemis up the stairs.

Courtney looked around Artemis house curiously as she followed Artemis up the stairs. She has never been inside Artemis house before. Courtney followed Artemis into a room, which was presumably Artemis’s room.

“Alright then, what should we wear?” Artemis mutter to herself as she closed the door and locked it before turning around to open her closet. “Ah… knew that this would come in handy,” Artemis chuckled as she grabbed two cheerleading outfit out of her closet, passing one of them to Courtney.

“Wait… why do you have those?” asked Courtney skeptically. “I didn’t know you used to be in the cheerleading team. And I don’t recall you being into wearing skirts,” Courtney commented as she eyed Artemis.

“Well, things change. Plus, this isn’t mines, I… kinda borrowed them,” Artemis said.

“You stole them,” Courtney corrected flatly. “And I don’t remember the BHVS cheerleader’s outfit being so… revealing.”

“Well, I may have done more than ‘borrowed’ them,” Artemis chuckled.

“What?”

“Uhm… well let’s not focus on that part now,” Artemis shrugged as she continued to dig into her closet before backing out with two sets of lace undergarments, passing one of them to Courtney.

“Seriously?” asked Courtney as she took them.

“What? You don’t expect to strip off revealing those mediocre panties and bra of yours, right?” asked Artemis. “The boys will be expecting a lot more,” Artemis explained as she unclasped the bra she was wearing in front of Courtney, revealing her own perky breasts.

“Hey hey, I’m still here,” Courtney jumped in surprise, shielding her eyes.

“What’s the big deal? The both of us are going to see each other naked later anyway,” Artemis shrugged as she slid her panties down her leg, revealing her hairless crotch in front of the blondie. “Unless you plan to wear your clothes while the boys drench you in their cum.”

“How are you so comfortable like this?” Courtney asked Artemis puzzled at the girl’s openness about these types of thing.

“Hmmph, you seems to forget the fact that I do this with the boys for at least once a week,” Artemis reminded as she slid the new panties on. “Come on, Court. We don’t have all night.”

“Alright… fine,” Courtney sighed as she lifted her shirt over her head and slid down her pants, revealing her plain white cotton undergarments. “Every week? No wonder you didn’t want to do patrols on Saturday nights,” Courtney realized.

“Mmm~ I have to say, you really got a nice booty,” Artemis praised as she eyed Courtney’s ass while she changed. “Your tits are quite a sight as well… Mmm~ Not that your suit doesn’t show that.”

“Ah… t- thanks,” Courtney stuttered as she slipped off her undergarments one by one, revealing her privates bits.

“Mm~ I think the boys a going to go down crazy on that ass, if you let them,” Artemis chuckled, eyeing Courtney’s firm, round, and bust rear. “Well… is not like you like anal anyway… you totally love it that you couldn’t stop yapping about it during practice.”

“Argh… shut up Art,” Courtney chuckled embarrassingly.

“What? Why are you so shy?” Artemis asked teasingly as she walked over to Courtney, wearing just the skirt of the outfit. “Just because they are guys?”

“Maybe,” Courtney answered as Artemis wrapped her arms around Courtney’s waist, feeling her body before letting go.

“Trust me, the boys will only care about getting their dicks, into your holes,” Artemis assured chucklingly.

“Alright then… Uhm… Art? Are you sure about this?” asked Courtney unsurely as she looked into the mirror, examining her outfit, which was a cheerleader girl outfit. “It’s kinda… revealing,” Courtney chuckled as she touched her exposed belly.

“Well, that’s the whole point Court,” Artemis chuckled as she twirled the skirt around. “Not unlike your Stargirl suit,” Artemis chuckled.

“Hey, I made those changes so that I could move better,” Courtney hushed as Artemis wore the top.

“And I don’t see Montez’s or Chapel’s suit as revealing as yours,” Artemis commented. “Seems like you just wants it to look sexy.”

“I- Uh… fair point. But why these cheerleader outfits tho?”

“Well, they are on the football team, this would literally be their fantasy come true,” Artemis chuckled.

“Fair enough… I guess,” Courtney said as she turned around.

“So, you ready Court?” asked Artemis.

“Yeah, guess so,” Courtney said unsurely.

“Come on, just relax, everything will be fine, let’s go,” Artemis assured as she opened the door, gesturing for Courtney to go downstairs.

The boys that were in the living room were either chatting with each other or drinking liquor shot by shot while music played from Artemis’s android TV, lifting the party mood up even more.

“Hey, Trav, where’s your girl?” asked John casually.

“She is not my girl John,” Travis answered gruntingly after he downed another shot, leaning against the wall in front of the staircase. “We’re kinda… friends with benefit? I guess?”

“Really? I really thought that you two would’ve been together by now,” another guy said. “She does seem closer to you than the rest of us.”

“You’re joking Dan,” Travis scoffed.

“Hey, I’m just saying the facts,” Dan answered. “Have you actually seen how she looks at you?”

“What do you mean?” asked Travis curiously.

“Oh my… you’re so oblivious bro,” John scoffed. “Can’t you tell that she is literally giving you bedroom eyes all the time?”

“Uhm… John, I don’t think that’s the correct expression,” Dan corrected.

“What are you guys getting at?” asked Travis confused now before getting distracted by the two girls that walked down the stairs, wearing BVHS cheerleader’s outfit, except that their midriff’s were exposed, and the skirt was much shorter. “Oh my… so this is why you wanted those outfits huh?” asked Travis looking at Artemis, ignoring the looks that his friends were giving him.

“Yeah, everything alright?” asked Artemis as she walked down the steps casually, her skirt swinging as she moved, while Courtney was just following her around shyly, hiding behind Artemis.

“Yeah, some of the boys are already a bit wasted,” Travis answered as Artemis gave the boys behind Travis a glaring look, gesturing them to give the three of them some privacy. “So, you’re gonna to striptease with that then?”

“Well, best I could come up with,” Artemis shrugged as John and Dan quickly moved away from Travis, walking back into the living room.

“Fair enough. Never think you would look so hot like this,” Travis chuckled, still eyeing Artemis. “You were always more of a jean’s girl after all.”

“Yeah, I am. But I suppose things change,” Artemis answered smilingly, looking at Travis. “So, got the music?”

“Got the music,” Travis confirmed as he pulled out his phone.

“Alright then, let’s get the real party started,” Artemis said smilingly.

“Got you covered,” Travis chuckled as he pressed the play button on his phone. The upbeat music that was playing was soon replaced by the playlist of sexy music that Artemis had asked Travis to prepare. Sound of guys murmuring could be heard as the music changed. “Everyone, To the living room!” Travis called out loudly.

“Ready Court?” asked Artemis, turning to look at the blond girl.

“I suppose,” Courtney said.

“Remember, just relax, take it slow, and follow my lead,” Artemis reminded before turning around and walking towards the living room.

“S- Sure,” Courtney answered before following Artemis.

The boys murmurs stop as they saw Artemis and Courtney walk into the centre of the room. The sounds of murmuring soon turned into sounds of clapping and cheering. Courtney couldn’t help but keep looking around nervously.

“Good evening boys! I suppose most of you have seen my friend before, Courtney Whitmore,” Artemis said loudly as Courtney waved her hands shyly. “She is a little shy. But anyway, I’m sure all of you have been waiting patiently to get your hands on us, but first, let’s us give you a little show,” Artemis said before she wrapped her hands around Courtney’s bare waist. “Enjoy.” Artemis’s words were followed on by a round of applause and cheers.

“Wait… what do I do?” whispered Courtney cluelessly.

“Just dance,” Artemis chuckled as she began moving her hips, removing her hands from Courtney’s bare waist. Courtney looked at Artemis for a short while before following her movements, she felt a little awkward as she danced along to the slow-paced but sensual music.

Artemis was the more confident one of the two girls dancing in the middle of the room. Slowly, running her hands over her body as she swayed her hips in smooth circles. Attracting the boys attention wherever her hands has moved to, tugging against her clothes before moving her hand away as her hips moved constantly, rubbing her hands up and down her sides before fondling her breasts, pushing them outwards before releasing them. Then, Artemis’s hand moved towards her skirt, slowly lifting it up before dropping it back, covering her upper thighs as she danced sensually.

Courtney, however, was just there copying Artemis’s movements awkwardly. She felt unnatural and embarrassed as she moved. She could see some of the boys either sliding down their boxers or moving their hands into their boxer, jerking off to her and Artemis as they danced. Then, she remembered what Artemis said to her before about how she should relax and go along. Courtney slowly built up her confidence. She stopped staring at Artemis’s movements and began to move on her own, sliding her hands over her front, lifting up the crop top a bit, revealing a bit of her lace undergarments before letting it slide back in place. Courtney couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle, smiling as she heard some guys groaned in disappointment as she did.

Artemis maintained eye contact with at least one of the boys in the room every moment as she swayed her hips. Soon, Artemis turned towards Travis, who was leaning against the wall casually, drinking liquor, as he watched the show. Artemis and Travis’s eyes met. Hey lips slightly parted and tossed in a playful smirk every so often. Artemis bit her lips softly as she drag her eyes away for a few seconds before flicking them back to Travis. This gesture didn’t go unnoticed by Travis, nor his friends.

“Come on, she was totally seducing you just now bro,” John said turning towards Travis smirkingly.

“She is literally seducing everyone in this room,” Travis reasoned scoffingly, shaking his head.

“You don’t see her giving those look to anyone else do you?” asked Dan.

Travis just stayed quiet, knowing that his friend would probably continue teasing him about their supposed ‘relationship’. Travis knew better, they were just ‘friends with benefit’, nothing more, nothing less. “Right?” Travis thought as he and Artemis exchanged glances once more.

“Mmm~ You’re getting the hang of this Court,” Artemis said softly as the two passed, now grinding their rear against each other as they continued feeling up their own bodies, slowly revealing bits and bits of their skin in front of the group of boys who were now mostly jerking off to them.

“Ah~ You guys may on to hold back cumming so soon,” Artemis called out as she continued to sway her hips. “But if you really can’t hold it, Travis will have a cup… Cum your premature load there,” Artemis said before focusing back on dancing to the beat, continuing to tease the boys with peeks of her bare skin before removing her top, sliding it over her head and off her hand smoothly, revealing the lacey undergarments that she wore, feeling up her clothed breasts, squeezing and pressing them together as she bit her lips together softly.

Courtney was now getting into the mood as she danced in front of the group, swaying her hips side to side as she pushed her top down her shoulder, revealing her shoulder a bit before pulling back up as she teased the boys playfully winking at them before slowly sliding her crop top over her arms bit by bit, over her head, revealing the skimpy purple lace bra she was wearing underneath. Courtney smiled as she noticed the expression of the boys watching her change as she slipped off her top, tossing it aside on the floor. Courtney moved her hands over her breast, rubbing them together, constantly tugging her bra lower bit by bit before feeling herself up, raising up her hands as they moved to her hair, revealing her shaved armpits as continued moving her hips around.

Artemis moved closer to one side of the circle of boys that surrounded them, tugging the skirt around her waist, slipping it down bit by bit as she swayed her hips sensually. She could tell that the boys were already eager for her to get naked and let them fuck her, but she was not going to let that happen so easy, yet. Artemis slowly moved closer to the boys, swaying her hips and feeling her waist as she walked, leaning in forward, continuing to tease the guys up close, feeling and pushing her breast out in front of the guys, intent on teasing and torturing their lust for her over and over again. Artemis could help but let a smirk spread on her face as she slowly moved back to the center of the circle, sliding her skirt down purposely, a little by little as she walked, as it revealed the lace panties she was wearing, Artemis decided to just slide the skirt right down her legs, leaving them on the dance floor.

Artemis turned to look at Courtney while dancing to the music. Courtney was now still teasing the boys, yet to remove her skirt. Artemis then purposely moved closer to Courtney, swaying her hips as she did. “Oh? Getting confident?” Artemis whispered as the music covered their voices.

“Hmph… maybe,” Courtney chuckled as she swayed her hip over a little, purposely bumping into Artemis.

“Well, you do your thing, I have something I want to do,” Artemis whispered before getting up. Artemis shot a look in the direction of Travis, cocking her head, winking smirkingly, as if hinting something.

“Uhm… bro, your girl is looking at you,” Dan nudged Travis.\

“Yeah,” John agreed, still jerking himself off.

“Art is not my girl,” Travis reminded groaningly.

“Travis~ Could you bring me two dining chairs, if you would be so kind,” Artemis called out sensually.

“Pass the cup around for those guys who wanna cum,” Travis said as he passed the cup to Dan.

“Sure bro,” Dan answered.

The other boys turned to look at Travis, most giving him looks of envy. But for Travis, he felt, a bit humiliated, for some reason. Travis sigh smilingly as he turned and headed to the dining room to grab two chairs in each of his hands before walking back to the living room, the boys automatically parted a way for him to pass. Travis walked to the center and placed both chairs randomly around the center of the boys around the girls. After placing the chairs down, Travis turned to leave.

“Trav,” Artemis called out. Travis turned around quickly, he saw Artemis looking at him, gesturing for him to come over to her.

“What is this?” asked Travis puzzled, unsure of what was Artemis planning.

“Your show,” Artemis said teasingly as she lightly pushed Travis onto the chair behind him, making him grunt from the sudden push. “Sit back and enjoy the show Trav,” Artemis said smilingly, biting her lips together as she moved closer towards him.

“Uhm… Art?” asked Travis nervously. He could see that Dan and John were giving him looks, while the boys began to murmur looking at Artemis, moving his hands toward Artemis.

“Ah ah,” Artemis chuckled smilingly as she slapped Travis hand’s down lightly

“Art?”

“Shh~” Artemis hushed as she placed a finger to his lips as her hips swayed. “Just enjoy Trav,” Artemis said silkily.

Travis was about to say something but held whatever he wanted to say back as Artemis began to strut around the chair he was sitting on, working her hips up and down and swaying them to the music. The two keep on exchanging glances with each other when Artemis passed in front of Travis. Artemis’s lips were slightly parted as she gave Travis a light smile, seducing him. Travis could feel Artemis’s hands caressing his shoulder. This all somehow turned Travis on even more, he could feel his shaft growing harder from the excitement and teasing. Suddenly, Travis realized that his friends are gesturing for him to look at the back of his head. Curious, Travis turned around and saw Artemis’s looking at him sensually. Artemis smirked as she turned Travis head back front and forced his hands down. Artemis began to slowly lower her chest towards his head, letting her clothed breast touch his hair as she moved her body downward to caress Travis’s waist, running her hands all over the brunette’s body, caressing him as she moved her hands up his body.

Meanwhile, Courtney, who has now stripped off her skirt, tossing them aside, was now teasing the boys that were focused on her with her bra, constantly teasing that she was about to take the lacey undergarment off before sliding it back in place. Courtney watched smirkingly as a guy cummed into the cup that was now holding a few loads of the boys white spunk.

The brunette girl was now back up, standing in front of Travis as she swayed, rubbing her hands all over her own body, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the moment. Artemis then turned around and began to slowly get down on the floor, her butt getting dangerously close to Travis’s crotch as she shakes it subtly before slowly moving her way up and turned around. Artemis was now standing in front of him, her chest leaning towards his face and her butt slightly out. Travis had a perfect view of Artemis’s breasts curves as the girl slowly lowered herself onto his lap, sitting on it. Artemis took her time with teasing Travis, grinding her butt against the boy’s hard cock as she wrapped one leg around the back of the chair, then the other as well, moving her body up and down on his lap as she slowly wrapped her arms around Travis’s neck, moving their bodies closer as Artemis grinded on Travis’s lap, closing the gap between them briefly, kissing Travis on the lips before parting quickly.

Courtney continued to fondled her breasts in front of the group, moving her hands up and down, feeling up every inch of bare skin, teasingly tugging at the straps before she moved her hands to the back. Courtney could hear soft cheers of ‘take it off’ from the boys, wanting her to take her bra off. Courtney looked smirkingly at the boys before she turned to face Artemis, on Travis’s lap, giving the group of boys on her side of the circle a clear view of her undoing the clasp of the bra, bit by bit, she undid the clasp.

Courtney slid off a strap from her right shoulder, moving slowly before letting it slid off, moving the second strap off her shoulders, still clutching the lacey garment against her breasts as she turned around to face the group, biting her lips as she removed the bra from her breasts, covering her nipples with one arm as she dangled the bra with her other hand. Courtney slowly moved her hand across her chest, exposing her hardened nipples, aroused by the teasing she was giving the boys and the thought of what was about to come. The blondie dangled the undergarment on her finger, swinging it around as she turned around, tossing it towards one side of the circle, landing at the feet of a guy, who cummed into the cup. Courtney smiled as she heard the boys cheering for her.

Courtney ran her hands over her breasts and nipples, pushing them out before sliding her hands down towards her waist, tugging the panties playfully as she swayed and shook her round and firm ass which most of the boys in the room thought was perfect. Courtney couldn’t help but giggle a little when she heard soft chants of some of the boys wanting her to strip off her panties.

Travis was trying his best not to cum as Artemis continued to grind on his lap, teasing him mercilessly. “Oh… this girl is going to be the death of me,” Travis thought groaningly as Artemis caressed his bare front passionately before moving her hands to her back. Travis could only assume that Artemis was taking off her bra, and his was right, after a few moments, Artemis had her bra dangling on her hand, moving it close to Travis face before she tossed it aside. Then, Artemis moved closed to Travis. “Get ready,” Artemis whispered playfully. “What?” To Travis surprise, Artemis bent back, sweeping one arm downward while she kept her another arm around her shoulder, and she kept going, far down. Bend back. Sit on your partner's lap while keeping one arm around their shoulder. Sweep your free arm downward until you're almost touching the floor and your chest is front and center. Gently moving her free hand up and down slowly, riding Travis’s lap. At this point, Travis was really driven real close to the edge of jazzing his boxers.

After a while of grinding and moving about on Travis’s lap, Artemis finally decided to get up. Slowly unwrapping on of her legs from the back of the chair, followed by the other as she leaned towards Travis, their noses touching briefly before Artemis placed her hands on his shoulders firmly, planting her feet on the floor, slowly getting up, keeping her clothed rear perched in the air. The brunette girl pushed your chest closer to him while pushing her butt and back out, moving herself into standing position as she continued to work her hips to the arousing music.

“How did you like it?” asked Artemis smirkingly.

“You’re intent on teasing me, aren’t you?” asked Travis knowingly as he looked at Artemis.

“Hmph… Maybe,” Artemis chuckled softly as she ran her hands over her waist, sliding her panties down her legs, revealing her clean, hairless crotch, tossing them on Travis’s bare chest. “Keep that for me would ya?” asked Artemis smirkingly as she winked before turning to face Courtney.

“Hmmm… not bad,” Artemis complimented as she ran her hands over Courtney’s curvy figure.

“Not my first time dancing,” Courtney commented smilingly as she leaned into Artemis grasp. “You’re not that bad of a dancer too.”

“Of course,” Artemis chuckled as she moved in and nipped Courtney’s earlobe. “So, how about we give these boys the show?” asked Artemis teasingly.

“Oh, you’re on,” Courtney smirked as she turned to look at Artemis smilingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 will come around next month, stay safe and stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I'm still a beginner at writing fanfic. Some feedback would really help.  
> Writing prompts and pairing request are also welcome.  
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702 ,Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin or my email: glerenshane12345@gmail.com


End file.
